


Unearthed

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Clashing Teamwork, ETNuary, Gen, Vendetta, buried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Justine is trapped-but will she stay that way?
Series: ETNuary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Justine Day!!
> 
> Cw: Physical violence, buried alive. Insanity.

_Nothingness. Is._

_Terrifying!_

_I can’t see._

_I can’t scream-_

_I can’t feel a thing._

_Except that something is here with me._

_I thought I was already dead._

_It isn’t over!?_

_When will it be over!!?_

_How much more do I have to go through-_

‘At last…’

_Who is that!?_

_Who’s whispering!!?_

_Someone let me out…_

‘I’m free’.

_Hey._

_Hey, wait-!_

_Don’t leave me behind!!_

‘Goodbye, Justine.

I’m so.

So.

Sorry.

-

_Caroline Eastwick, I literally swear to God-!!!_

_How could you…_

_I’m so scared._

_I don’t want to be here all by myself-_

_I don’t want to be stuck here forever._

_This is going to drive me insane-_

_What was that?_

_What_ **_was_** _that!?_

Ripples in the unending nothingness…

_But…how!?_

_It can’t be me making those waves._

_Can it?_

They grow stronger.

Noises drift in from faraway. . .

**Skrtch!**

**Skrtch!**

**Skrtch-!!**

The ripples become shocks of-of movement-

_I don’t understand what’s going on._

_I just want to get out-!_

Scraping.

**Loud** , scraping.

Closer and closer every second-

_Hey!_

_Hey!!_

_Help me!!!_

_I’m trapped…_

The nothingness is shattered.

Bits stripped off into teeny, tiny pieces!

Flung carelessly into some gravity-defying abyss I can’t-quite-

**THUD**

Fear explodes down my spine.

_What was that!?_

_What happened,_ I try to call out!?

No sounds leave my mouth…

_What’s going on up there?_

A white light.

In the distance-

Rushing up to meet me-!!

-

_The dark is swung fr_ ee from my face.

I blink the dirt from my eyes…

“Hi Justine”, someone mumbles…

I know that voice.

“OW-“

He falls flat on his butt, my shoe having made it quite clear that I didn’t forget a thing.

“I told you this would happen-“

“Hush”.

Tim, my so-called ‘friend’ picks himself up while a kid in baggy robes re-sheathes this massive, knifey-

Scythe?

Is that what it is?

“…You really buried her”.

A third one.

Who-

“Uh-huh”.

“You _really_ buried her-“

“-Who’s this?”

“Huh-oh!”

She reaches down to help me up, red coat flapping in the breeze.

“I’m Teala Dunn-“

“Justine Ezarik”.

I hold out a trembling hand for her to shake.

“I-it’s nice…to meet you…”

“It’s nice to meet you too”.

She can’t stop staring at Tim like he’s from another planet.

“…You _really_ buried her!?”

“Will you stop saying that?” he groans.

The kid snorts.

“You will never un-live this moment”.

“I knowww…”

Teala helps him up too.

“Thank you everyone but Tim for rescuing me…thank you-!!”

I don’t even realize I’m crying until Teala offers me a tissue.

“It’s no problem”.

“No indeed”, the kid agrees.

“Now we have to go back to Everlock”.

“What-already!?”

“Yes. That’s where the next body will drop”.

“Do we have to bring her with us?”

“Tim, you'll have to atone sometime”.

“Yeah, listen to the small child, Tim”.

“I can’t, she’ll hit me!”

“I’ll hit you _more_ if you don’t-“

“Can you two _please stop fighting!?”_

Her words cut through the sunshine.

“You’re gonna make Death late-“

“Even late _r_ …”, they cough.

“You’re gonna make Death even later!!”

I blink.

“You’re Death!?”

I stare incredulously.

“The only one there is…”

My jaw _drops._

“How the-“

“I don’t know, but let’s get out of here”.

Tim strides ahead…

I frown.

“What are you doing!? Don’t leave us in the dust-!!“

I hear Teala sigh from behind me as I rush to catch up on wobbling legs.

“I’m gonna hate this trip aren’t I-“

“Yes. Yes we are”.

**Author's Note:**

> Teala's in for a real fun time, huh?
> 
> 611 Vs. 571 Words.


End file.
